DP-AD094
|- | align="center" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 204, 204); border-top-left-radius: 10px 10px; border-top-right-radius: 10px 10px; border-bottom-right-radius: 10px 10px; border-bottom-left-radius: 10px 10px; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|'First broadcast' |- | align="center" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 204, 204); border-top-left-radius: 10px 10px; border-top-right-radius: 10px 10px; border-bottom-right-radius: 10px 10px; border-bottom-left-radius: 10px 10px; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|'English themes' |- | align="center" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 204, 204); border-top-left-radius: 10px 10px; border-top-right-radius: 10px 10px; border-bottom-right-radius: 10px 10px; border-bottom-left-radius: 10px 10px; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|'Japanese themes' |- | align="center" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 204, 204); border-top-left-radius: 10px 10px; border-top-right-radius: 10px 10px; border-bottom-right-radius: 10px 10px; border-bottom-left-radius: 10px 10px; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|'Credits' |- | |} featured pokemon Tangela pokemon debuts Tangela Serviper ?(team rocket's) Pokemon Pikachu (salun's) Vigoroth (saluns's) Croagunk (salun's co) Yanmega (salun's) Luxio (salun's co) Tangela (salun's) Meowth (team rocket's) Wobbuffet(team rocket's) Seviper (team rocket's) Carinivine (team rocket's) Synopsis pikachu's freinds came to some route yanmega is hungry to eat leafs vigoroth let go the leafs vigoroth said i think bug pokemon eat leafs you don't need to eat cause gallade gives us food yanmega said what time you eat? croagunk said like today when deoxys came to earth again Luxio said pikachu look at the map we're going pikachu said we're on our way to get to the city''croagunk said ''we should play games suddenly tangela appears. croagunk said i haven't seen you before nice to meet you tangela said thanks nice to meet you tangela said when he come up to luxio let's have a good welcome tangela and luxio did some sign languance to welcome. pikachu said we met each each other in kanto tangela said yup meowth was on top in the trees wobuffet says wobbuffet loud meowth said keep it down croagunk said to tangela do you ever heard bug type can eat leafs? tangela said to croagunk yes they can eat leafs croagunk said to tangela we don't need to eat everyday we can eat each day tangela said to croagunk okay. that's fine with me yanmega said to tangela anyways it's the first time you seen me in this region tangela said to yanmega someday i'll be evolved like everyone else and tangela said to pikachu pikachu what are yoy gonna do in this route? pikachu we'll not do anything we just talk a few minutes later tangela said i don't know when our trainer call us again to come to sinnoh vigoroth said to tangela '' i'm going to be'' in the pokemon league in sinnoh''pikachu said to vigoroth we'll get a trophe for sure tangela said '' i'm probably going be in the city with you both'' vigoroth said to tangela you can make your mind to go or not croagunk said i know we're gonna do in the city buying suplies '' luxio is trying to get the furry off pikachu said to luxio if you can't get peice of thing off your hair don't worry about it, luxio luxio said oh well theres no use. it sucks it has to stay for the rest of my life croagunk said to luxio we'll take you in the lake to get that furry thing on top on your hair luxio said to croagunk yeah your right. how about spray thing instead of the shower a few seconds later meowth said on top on the trees it's time to steal him croagunk said when tangela is caged what's happening here?''pikachu uses iron tail tangela almost got off the cage. when tangela was trapped by meowth he said ''i'm gonna say the short motto he said air in our ear meowth brings a double battle he uses carnivine & seviper pikachu said '' i seen you 1 on battle let's see how this battle goes'' meowth said you'll see it also yanmega uses steel wing to free tangela. meowth said seviper, take care of tangela tangela said to seviper you keep missing. keep on going carnivine uses bulletseed yanmega uses ancientpower on carnivine. mewoth probably told seviper to do deal with luxio. carnivine was told by meowth to use bind tangela uses vine wip on carnivine. seviper was told by meowth to use wrap pikachu is trying to use thunderbolt and croagunk said to pikachu pikachu don't use thunderbolt tangela will be blast off along with team rocket pikachu said to croagunk i'm using a safer plan pikachu uses quick attack on seviper tangela is/was set free again. tangela said thanks for saving me now you can use thunderbolt pikachu used thunderbolt to blast team rocket off. meowth said were blasting off again wobuffet says wobbuffet! pikachu said to tangela tangela did you made up your mind yet? tangela said i'm going with you both by my self he was saying he isn't going with them. pikachu said to tangela we might see you again luxio said to tangela '' sometime i'll see you again'' croagunk said to pikachu are we heading yet? pikachu said to tangela see you next time the other pokemon said unknown qoutes. pikachu said to croagunk,luxio,yanmega, vigoroth. tangela said bye pikachu. Major Events *Salun's Yanma is revealed to have evolved into Yanmega *Someone's Shinx is revealed to have evolved into Luxio American Dub Errors Mewoth called Tangela a it Twice in a roll Meowth fell down into in the ground.